La transformación de Bella
by silfideh
Summary: Por favor, que alguien apague el fuego, ya no puedo soportarlo mas, arde, quema, que me hizo James, por favor que alguien me diga que me ha hecho James.


1

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo. Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme._

Había sido difícil tomar la decisión de irme a vivir a Forks con mi padre, en donde tendría que empezar de cero, pero prefería eso antes que estar viajando continuamente con mi madre y con Phil. La ciudad de Forks está casi siempre cubierta de nubes y lluvia, y constantemente hacía frio, había estudiado miles de posibilidades para no viajar con mi madre y su esposo, pero finalmente, decidí que no estaría tan mal vivir un par de meses con Charlie, odiaba el frio y las lluvias, esa fue la razón por la cual no visitaba a Charlie desde hacía tres años, cuando llegamos a la casa, noté que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada, la única diferencia que noté fue que Charlie había agregado unas fotos en la repisa de la sala de estar. Luego de ver a mi padre intentando hacer una comida medianamente aceptable sin buenos resultados, decidí que a partir de ese momento, la encargada de la comida sería yo. Escuchamos el sonido de un claxon afuera y un rugido ensordecedor, y salimos para ver que ocurría.

-¡Oh! ¡Billy, Jacob!

Recordaba al hombre llamado Billy, un viejo amigo de mi padre que venía a menudo, yo solía jugar con sus hijas, pero no recordaba al chico de pelo largo que lo acompañaba. Mi padre me llamó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Bella, creo que recuerdas a Billy, y el es Jacob Black- me dijo mi padre señalando a los recién llegados.

-Hola Billy, hola Jacob, mucho gusto- Dije saludando a ambos.

Descubrí que el rugido insoportable venía de la camioneta vieja que estaba a mi izquierda.

-Bella, espero que te guste tu regalo de bienvenida- Dijo Charlie con entusiasmo señalando a la camioneta color rojo.

A pesar de la pintura vieja y gastada, y no tener pinta de que pudiera andar sin caerse a pedazos, el regalo de mi padre me encantó, era más de lo podría haber esperado.

-Es… Perfecto- Le dije subiéndome inmediatamente a la camioneta y girando la llave que ya estaba puesta, el rugido del motor me dejó sorda un momento, pero me fui acostumbrando al ruido.

Puse en marcha el auto, di una vuelta manzana y regresé a mi casa. Estaba cansada por el viaje desde Phoenix hasta Washington, y al día siguiente sería mi primer día en la escuela, así que necesitaría descansar, después de cenar me metí en mi cuarto y encendí la computadora para enviarle un correo a mi madre y avisarle que había llegado bien y contarle lo de mi primer día en Forks.

Al parecer llegue al instituto de Forks demasiado pronto, porque cuando entré en el aparcamiento en con ruidoso vehículo aún estaba vacío, a excepción de unos pocos autos en un rincón. Me detuve frente a un edificio que tenía un cartel con letras grandes, en el estaban escritas las palabras "Oficina principal". Allí es donde Charlie me dijo que debía entrar para que me den las instrucciones, fuera del monovolumen hacía mucho frio, en ese momento agradecí que mi madre haya puesto un anorak en el equipaje, me dirigí hacía la oficina principal rápidamente, tratando de huir de la lluvia que caía con fuerza. En el lugar solo había una persona, una mujer gorda de pelo rojo, que leía una revista.

-Hola cielo ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Pregunto la señora amablemente

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva en el instituto.

-¿Así que tú eres la hija del jefe de policía?

-Sí.

La mujer comenzó a revolver entre los papeles de un cajón en su escritorio, mientras echaba un vistazo a mi alrededor, la oficina era una sala muy pequeña, con un par de sillas y unos cuadros colgados en la pared, allí dentro era muy cálido a diferencia del exterior, en donde llovía increíblemente fuerte y hacía mucho frío. La mujer terminó de revisar los papeles y me los entregó.

-Bien, aquí están tus cosas- Dijo entregando el horario de clases, el comprobante de asistencias, que debería dárselo a cada profesor para que lo firmara y luego devolvérselo, y me dio unos planos del colegio en él que estaba marcado el camino más fácil para ir a cada clase.

Cuando salí de la oficina el aparcamiento comenzaba a llenarse, me quedé en la camioneta el siguiente rato mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de clase, me dirigí al edificio tres, y entré en un aula, le entregue el comprobante al profesor para que lo firmara, y él me entrego la lista de las lecturas. Me senté en un asiento al final de la clase, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida y que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia, igual que en Phoenix. Al parecer no sirvió de mucho, porque todos se volteaban a verme. Cuando la por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, un chico de cabello negro se presentó.

-Tú debes se Isabella.

-Bella- Le corregí

-Bueno, Bella, yo soy Eric.

-Hola Eric mucho gusto.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Historia, en el edificio seis.

Eric me acompañó hasta mi clase de historia, y luego se fue hacía la suya, al igual que en la clase anterior, me senté en uno de los asientos más alejados y me quedé callada, hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos profesores me había presentado a los demás alumnos, por lo me sentí agradecida. Las dos horas que siguieron después de esa clase hasta el almuerzo pasaron sin inconvenientes, a excepción de que el profesor Varner me obligo a presentarme delante de toda la clase, lo hubiera odiado de todas maneras porque enseñaba trigonometría, una de las materias más aburridas que podría existir para mí, y una chica que no podía recordar el nombre se sentó a mi lado en esas dos horas y me acompañó al almuerzo. Fue entonces cuando los vi, dos chicos y dos chicas de una belleza increíble entraban a la cafetería.

-¿Quiénes son?- Le pregunté a la chica, ahora recordaba su nombre, Jessica.

-¿Ellos? Son los Cullen, son muy raros, nunca sociabilizan con nadie más que con ellos mismos, son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen, y andan juntos, es muy raro, la rubia es Rosalie Hale, ella está con el chico de cabello corto, Emmett Cullen, la chica de cabello negro es Alice Cullen, y está con Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

-¿Y quién es él?- Dije mirando nuevamente hacia la entrada de la cafetería, mientras un chico de cabello castaño entraba, era hermoso, increíblemente perfecto.

-Él es Edward Cullen, es guapísimo, pero no sale con nadie, al parecer ninguna chica de aquí es suficiente para él.

Continué con el almuerzo, echando algunas miradas hacía la mesa de los Cullen, en un par de ocasiones, me encontré con los ojos negros del chico de pelo cobrizo, y entonces desvié la mirada inmediatamente. Logré recordar más nombres además de Eric y Jessica, había otra chica, llamada Ángela, que iba acompañada de otra llamada Lauren, y también había un amigo de Eric, Mike Newton, El almuerzo terminó y me dirigí a la clase de biología, acompañada por Mike, quien se había ofrecido a mostrarme cada rincón de la escuela. Ambos entramos a la clase con el profesor Banner, Mike ya compartía una mesa con alguien, y noté que el único asiento que quedaba libre era el de al lado de Edward Cullen. El profesor me firmó el comprobante y me envió a la mesa de Edward, apenas yo llegué se tapó la nariz, como si algo oliera mal, disimuladamente olí mi cabello pero no era yo, o al menos algo que yo sintiera, me pregunté qué demonios le pasaba, durante el resto de la hora estuvo con la nariz cubierta, parecía no respirar, pero era imposible, nadie podía aguantar la respiración durante tanto tiempo. Apenas sonó el timbre, salió disparado hacia la puerta. Tal vez le caí mal, pero no sé qué podría haber hecho, pero iba a exigirle una respuesta, iba a exigirle que me dijera que rayos le pasaba, no podíamos ser compañeros de laboratorio si seguía comportándose tan extraño, iba a descubrir que le ocurría a ese chico tan misterioso.


End file.
